The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an optical scanning device mounted in an image forming apparatus, and a maintenance method.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer for forming an image by the electrophotography, a light beam emitted from a light source is scanned over an image carrying member such as a photoconductor drum by a rotating polygon mirror. In this type of image forming apparatus, a rotation shaft of a motor for rotating the rotating polygon mirror may be supported by a bearing to which a lubricant such as grease or oil has been applied. In addition, there is known a configuration for detecting the load of the motor based on an electric current that flows through the motor.